wolfsofthebeyondfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The night of no clouds allegiances
Thunderpack Alpha: Leafspirit-Huge gray tom with green eyes leader of Thunderpack with 9 lives Beta: Shadow-Black tom with blue eyes Thunderpacks eclipse stone wielder Omega (Med wolf): Sharp-Gray tom with sharp amber eyes Wolven mage: Clawstar-Very old wolf with gray fur and gray eyes Warriors: Branch-Brown tom with amber eyes Moss-Brown she wolf with blue eyes Tree-Brown tom with raggedy fur green eyes mate is Fern Fluff-Fluffy gray tom with green eyes Black-Black tom with amber eyes mate is Lily Fire-Orange tom with green eyes Blue-Blue gray she wolf witth blue eyes Amber-Orange she wolf with amber eyes Squirrel-Gray she wolf with a fluffy tail and green eyes Bramble-Brown tom with amber eyes Thorn-Brown tom with green eyes Pup-mothers Fern-Mottled gray she wolf mother of Robin Lily-Gray she wolf mother of Ice and Cloud Pups Robin-Brown she wolf with blue eyes Ice-Light gray tom with green eyes Cloud-Pure white she wolf with blue eyes Shadowpack Alpha:Blackspirit-Black tom with sharp amber eyes Beta:Vine-Brown tom with amber eyes Shadowpacks eclipse stone wielder Omega:Fog Wolven mage:Jewelstar Warriors Marsh-brown tom with amber eyes Scar-Black tom with a scar over his eyes Nala-Former puppypet Orange she wolf with blue eyes Holly-Black she wolf with green eyes Jay-Silver she wolf with blue eyes Lion-Dark yellowish tom with amber eyes Breeze-Pure black tom with amber eyes Heather-Timber she wolf with heather like eyes Ivy-White she wolf with silver splotches and green eyes Dove-Gray she wolf with gold eyes White-White she wolf with green eyes Birch-Brown tom with amber eyes Bracken-Brown tom with amber eyes Pup-mothers Tawny-Black she wolf mate Breeze Snow-White she wolf mate Lion mother of Claw and Bright Bird-Black she wolf mate Bracken Pups Claw-brown tom with sharp amber eyes Bright-Orange she wolf with green eyes sibling Claw Elders Burn-A tom that was in a fire with his fur burnt Riverpack Alpha:Mistyspirit-Silvery she wolf Beta:Reed-Black tom son of Mistyspirit Omega:Moth-Timber she wolf with amber eyes apprentice Willow-Silver she wolf with blue eyes Wolven mage:Fallowstar-Timber she wolf with blue eyes Warriors Coconut-She dog (German sheperd) with amber eyes former Puppy pet Fish-silver tom with blue eyes Apprentice Leap Bass-silver tom with amber eyes Apprentice Sarbosha Heep-Brown tom with green eyes Riverpacks Eclipse stone wielder Splash-Light tom with pure blue eyes mate Minnow Sneeze-Dark gray tom mate Pebble Gold-Gold tom with amber eyes mate Tumble Rainbow-Black and gray she wolf with golden eyes Apprentices Willow-Silver she wolf with blue eyes Leap-Silver she wolf with green eyes Sarbosha-Light tabby tom with gray eyes Older litter from Splash and Minnow Pup-mothers Minnow-Gray she wolf with blue eyes expecting Tumble-Black she wolf with blue eyes expecting Pebble-Silver she wolf mother of Yellow Pups Yellow-Gray tom with amber eyes Elders Dawn-Light gray she wolf with blue eyes Windpack Alpha:Onespirit-Timber tom with amber eyes Beta:Ash-Gray she wolf with blue eyes Omega:Kestral-Gray tom with white underbelly Wolven mage:Poppystar-Timber she wolf with green eyes Warriors Crow-Dark gray tom with blue eyes Windpacks eclipse stone wielder Night-Black she wolf mate Crow Rabbit-Gray tom with his tail short and amber eyes Cloud-Light gray tom with blue eyes mate Air Sky-Light gray tom with blue eyes mate Feather Hail-Light gray tom with blue eyes Moor-Brown tom with blue eyes Hare-Brown tom with amber eyes Spring-Brown seh wolf with green eyes Pup mothers Feather-Silver she wolf with blue eyes Air-Light gray she wolf wuth gray eyes Pups None Elders Torn-Gray tom with a torn ear with amber eyes Web-Gray tom with blue eyes